


Introduction: The houses Rhea wanted to hide

by plazorr



Series: Garreg µ's: A Fire Emblem 3 Houses x Love Live Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Do not take the details too seriously, F/F, F/M, I just want to write Love Live and Fire Emblem characters together, Rhea is bored and so am i, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: Well, this thing was a bit weird, right? I wanted to write a Love Live x 3 Houses Alternate Universe for a very long time now. However, i wasn't sure about how i'd let them be in the same world. My original plan was much more serious, but it had too much plot and not enough character interactions. Maybe i'll write it someday, but only with Fire Emblem characters. For now, that serious project will go in the "plan to do" list ^^What i meant to tell you is that, despite the random look of the premise, the next chapters will be focused on Fire Emblem's academy phase and will be about the characters interacting together in a believable way. I don't want to write a 4th-wall breaking fic. I used that aspect to have an excuse to have the two series fuse together and don't plan for that to be a staple for the future parts.I probably didn't need to write these explanations, but here we are ^^If you are interested in the series, i hope you'll follow it and appreciate the future chapters :)
Series: Garreg µ's: A Fire Emblem 3 Houses x Love Live Alternate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765468
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Introduction: The houses Rhea wanted to hide

It could have been an evening like many others before at the Garreg Mach monastery. The lessons for the day were done and most students were in their rooms, getting a nice sleep for the next day. Of course, there were exceptions: Linhardt had snuck into the library to research what he wanted, Raphael had come across the key to the kitchen’s storage room during the day and decided to try it at night and Sylvain was nowhere to be found. However, you bet I wouldn’t tell you a story where nothing interesting happens. I let that privilege to the Revelations writing team.

Our story begins inside Lady Rhea’s apartments. She was looking into the night from her balcony, lost in thoughts, all alone. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door, waking her up from her dreams. It was Seteth, bringing her the reports from the day, perfectly ordered and ready to be officially approved by the archbishop. They had known each other for a long time now and he could easily tell that something was bothering Rhea.

“Rhea, you seem preoccupied by something. May I offer you my help?”

“I thank you for your proposition Seteth, but it’s not something where you can help me…”

“I understand. Would you like to talk about it nonetheless?”

“Why not? The problem is that I am really bored right now. I can’t find any reason to stand up in the morning other than stalking … I mean… kindly watch over the new professor to make sure he’s adapting to the monastery life. I wish life here would be livelier!”

Seteth, who had spent a huge part of the day looking for Hilda, who had decided to skip class to go buy clothes in town, and helping Ashe, who was hounded by the cats after bringing them fish, couldn’t really agree about calling the officer’s academy ‘calm’. He also had to deal with Caspar breaking training mannequins when he used one to hit another student during a brawl. At least, Sylvain didn’t wreak havoc everywhere again… (Seteth didn’t know it at that time, but Sylvain would wreak a lot of havoc the next day)

“I see. And do you maybe have an idea about how to make things here … livelier?”

“I’m not sure. I thought about adding new houses to the academy.”

“What? But … you can’t do that!”

“I’m the archbishop: I do what I want. If I wanted to, I could even legalize the Ashen Wolves.”

“… Alright, let’s consider that it is within your power to create a new house. How would you populate it? The existing houses are representing the different regions of Fodlan and you can’t summon students to fill the classes.

“I don’t like what you are saying, Seteth…”

On those words, Rhea sat at her desk, requiring silence for a few minutes. She grabbed a feather, a bottle of ink and some papers and started to write something. Once she was done, turned back to Seteth with a smile.

“First, this is a document that makes the Ashen Wolves house the official fourth house of the officer’s academy. Just to show you I can.”

Seteth paled as he looked at the official document stating that Yuri Leclerc was now the ‘official first house leader of the official Ashen Wolves house’. 

“Second, I don’t plan on adding only one new house, that’s too easy. I will add three other houses for now. Maybe more when I feel like it.”

“Rhea, what is this madness?”

“And, third, I can get the students to fill them, just like that, thanks to the power of plot convenience. Girls, you may come in!”

As she said that, three girls entered the room. The first had orange hair and a side tail, the second had orange hair too, but looked more normal and the third had black hair with a tail on each of her sides, ending with green tips. They all looked like they didn’t fully understand the reason of their presence.

“Seteth, allow me to introduce to you our three new house leaders. Honoka Kousaka is the leader of the Orange Alpacas house. Chika Takami is the leader of White Walruses house. And finally, Yuu Takasaki is the leader of the Red Squirrels house. Of course, they’re not the only ones that just joined the officer’s academy and they got more than enough classmates to be considered a full house.”

Seteth was floored by what was happening in front of his eyes. He could only nod as he shook hands with the three girls. They looked just as confused as he was. This year was going to be much livelier, for sure…

The next day, the Orange Alpacas, the White Walruses, the Red Squirrels and the Ashen Wolves were officially introduced to the other students. A thud could be heard in the backrows as Sylvain and Lorenz had fainted, forcing Ingrid to call for the professor Manuela. Claude’s laughter could be heard loud and clear as it happened. Edelgard and Hubert seemed displeased by this unexpected event of the creation of multiple new houses, but Edelgard seemed a bit more curious, interested in those newcomers, while Hubert was just as terrifying as usual. Most students were very happy about the creation of new houses and some students, like Annette and Caspar, even volunteered to show them around the academy.

From the scene, the Ashen Wolves were in disbelief as they looked at everyone. After all the time spent underground, the sunlight was something they had almost forgotten. Especially Constance, who had to stay in Balthus’ shadow as much as possible. The members from the other three new houses were floored too. Not only did none of them understand how they ended up in this place but being the center of attention like that was even more jarring, even for school idols like them.

Hanayo and Ruby were terrified by the situation despite Rin and Hanamaru’s attempts to calm them. Some others, like Mari or Ai, seemed more at ease with the crowd and would have jumped in them if Dia and Setsuna didn’t stop them in time. Honoka and Chika were waving at the crowd with embarrassment. Yoshiko was looking around her, full of delight, daydreaming about the potential of learning magic in that place.

It was only the beginning for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this thing was a bit weird, right? I wanted to write a Love Live x 3 Houses Alternate Universe for a very long time now. However, i wasn't sure about how i'd let them be in the same world. My original plan was much more serious, but it had too much plot and not enough character interactions. Maybe i'll write it someday, but only with Fire Emblem characters. For now, that serious project will go in the "plan to do" list ^^
> 
> What i meant to tell you is that, despite the random look of the premise, the next chapters will be focused on Fire Emblem's academy phase and will be about the characters interacting together in a believable way. I don't want to write a 4th-wall breaking fic. I used that aspect to have an excuse to have the two series fuse together and don't plan for that to be a staple for the future parts.
> 
> I probably didn't need to write these explanations, but here we are ^^  
> If you are interested in the series, i hope you'll follow it and appreciate the future chapters :)


End file.
